Zombie Party
by jakeri9
Summary: A zombie apocalypse happens after Heavenly Host. Can things get any worse? Join these pairs as they fight the infection and save mankind! just kidding but join them as they survive. (I suck at summaries.)
1. Prolouge: Satoshi and Naomi

**Hello everyone! My second fanfic! It will be a bit tough to handle both fics BUT I don't care! Just kidding! I will update when I have time and without anymore wait here it goes! (there will be some fluff and Satoshi and Naomi are paired already as well as Yoshiki and Ayumi. Lets pretend there is a ending where Yuka dies and these four got out. This is AFTER Heavenly Host. Remember, this is a ZOMBIE corpse party fanfic.)**

**Satoshi's POV**

_Naomi and I are at home cuddling on the couch and watching TV when a loud Bang is heard on our door. BANG, BANG, BANG. "I'm coming!" I yell. I open the door and I am tackled by what looks like a zombie "OH SH*T!" I yell in surprise. "GET THE HELL OFF ME!" I yell as I push the guy off me. Naomi runs over to me because of the commotion "Sato- WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!" She yells in shock. "Naomi! RUN!" I yell as the man bites in to my neck. "AAAAGH!" "SATOSHI NOO!" "Run… Naomi…." Thud._

I wake up hyperventilating. My hands immediately go to my neck. "Oh… Just another nightmare." I say to myself. I see Naomi is next to me. Oh that's right, she stayed the night. "Satoshi?" I hear from behind me. "Oh, Naomi! Sorry for waking you up." I say in alarm. "You weren't dreaming of… that place again, were you?" she asked with a worried tone. "No… it was…. different." I say. "What was it?" she asks. "It's kind of fuzzy now but… there was a dude… that looked like a zombie… he bit my neck… I think I died…. And my last words were telling you to run…" I tell her. "Aww… sorry Satoshi." she says, kissing me on the cheek. I smile at her. I check my phone. 10:30. Might as well get up. I go to the kitchen and make some tacos for breakfast.

I hear Naomi coming down the stairs. I start to eat my tacos. "Morning Satoshi!" she says. "Morning Naomi." I respond quietly. "What's wrong?" she asks me. "its…. Nothing." I say. Ever since Yuka died I have been less happy and more depressed. I eat in silence as Naomi glances at me worriedly. After i finish I go to the couch and sit there thinking about Yuka. "Satoshi?" I hear behind me. "Whats up?" I respond. She sits next to me on the couch and says, "Seriously, you need to tell me what's wrong." she says. She sounds serious. I start to cry a little bit. "*sniff* I miss Yuka." I tell her. "If I had stayed with her she would've been alive…" I start crying more. Tears are coming out of my eyes. I had been keeping everything bottled up inside. It was bound to come out soon. "Naomi hugs me and I hug her back. I am crying out of control now. A good 10 minutes passes to where there is a loud bang on the door. (See where this is going?) "Coming." I say.

I open the door and get tackled by a thing that you would see in heavenly host. "WHAT THE HELL!?" I yell. "Get off MOTHER F*CKER!" I yell as I push it off. (Is the f-bomb allowed in t?) "Sato- WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!" she yells. "THAT THING FROM MY DREAM!" I yell. I charge at it with a chair while it charges at me and I hit it, killing it. "What did I just…." I look at myself. I am covered in blood. "Oh my god…. i… what….. is this thing?" I say. "Satoshi are you okay?" asks Naomi. "Yeah." I respond. "it didn't get me." "SATOSHI!" "What is it?! I respond. "THERE ARE MORE OF THEM DOWN THE STREET!" She yells. "Get in the car Naomi!" I say. We get in the car I put my keys in the ignition and we sped off.

**YAY! Did you guys like it? I loved writing it. Next we have the Ayumi and Yoshiki prologue.**

**Satoshi: Yay! You didn't kill me!**

**Jakeri9: I cant YET.**

**Satoshi: Wait a minute…**

**Jakeri9: Just kidding man, killing the characters here would be cold.**


	2. Prolouge: Ayumi and Yoshiki

**Yay! This time AyumixYoshiki! As always enjoy!**

**Yoshiki: I will KILL YOU if you hurt Ayumi!**

**Jakeri9: Not unless I do it first! *I pull out a pistol***

**Yoshiki: 0_0**

**Oh and by the way the dream he has is a warning.**

_Yoshiki's POV_

_I'm cooking breakfast for Ayumi, and a loud bang is heard on the front door. "I'm coming." I hear her say. I hear a thud and a scream. "AYUMI!" I see her squirming with the thing. It was horrifying. I kick the thing off of her and stomp its face in. "Ayu-" I start to ask her if she was okay but my question is answered when I see her neck bit off._

"Ayumi!" I yell. I'm hyperventilating. "Hmm… What is it Yoshiki?" I hear from behind me. "Oh, Nothing, sorry for waking you up Ayumi. Ayumi's sister, Hinoe, was on vacation for 2 weeks so she stayed at his apartment. "No, something did happen, so tell me." She said. "If you wish. I was cooking for you and someone hit the door really hard, so you answered it and some guy that looked like something you would find… in that place bit your neck off. And it both worried, and scared the crap out of me. "Sorry Yoshiki." She said as she pulled me into a hug and I hugged her back. "Well I'm gonna make breakfast."I told her. "Okay Yoshiki." She answered.

I went to the kitchen and started cooking some eggs. I heard a loud bang from the front door. "I'll get it." I heard Ayumi say. This time I stood close to her and the same guy from my dreams tried to tackle her but I pinned him to the wall before he could. "STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM AYUMI!" I screamed at him before chucking him down the stairs. "Ayumi are you okay?" I asked "Y-Yeah… I'm okay…" she said with a weak voice. "Its okay." I told her as I pulled her closer to me. "That was… from my dream." I told her. "That guy would've killed you." "Thank you Yoshiki. You saved my life…. Again." She told me. "Its nothing." I told her. "That's kind of my job." "Wait, ARE THOSE MORE OF THEM?!" she screamed. "Oh crap… GET IN THE CAR AYUMI!" I told her. I started the car and sped away.

**And there we have it! Sorry if it was a little bit short. These are just prolouges. Plus I was listening to we no speak Americano so I was a little distracted.**

**Ayumi: Put all your effort into it! Don't be distra-**

**Jakeri9: *Puts down ipod* I'm trying to listen to this song…. Please shut your little mouth **

**Ayumi: **


	3. Chapter 1: Naomi and Satoshi

**Alright guys! This chapter we follow Naomi and Satoshi as they prepare! YAYYYY!**

**I can't believe no one has ever done a story like this! Convenience :3 but anyways guys, I'm starting to think I rushed the prologues a bit, I might scrap them and rewrite. I don't know, what do you guys think?**

**Satoshi's POV**

"I can't believe zombies are real!" said Naomi. "Me neither…" I said. "I'm scared Satoshi…" she said. I could see her shaking. "Naomi, don't worry I will protect you. I will sacrifice myself if I have to." "NO! You can't die Satoshi! What would I do?" She said. She seemed to be in full blown panic. Yes, she was definitely in panic. "Naomi, Trust me we'll be fine." I told her. "I hope so." I thought to myself. "Anyways I know a place we can get food and drinks from." I told Naomi. "Where?" she was quiet. "Well, most people are at supermarkets but no one thinks about going to convenience stores!" I told her. "I don't know anything about zombies, so it's your call Satoshi." She said. "Okay lets raid it." I told her.

Skipping to the next convenience store….

"Wow, No one touched this place. Chips, candy, everything!" I tell Naomi. "Satoshi?" I hear Naomi call "What's up?" I say back. "You might want to look at this." I walk over to Naomi and see what she meant. "Woah…." I say in surprise. "Look at this pistol! Do you know what gun it is?" she asks. "Looks like a M1911 to me." I say. "Hey there is also a base ball bat and a knife in here. Oh and I have some experience with guns. So which one do you want?" I ask her. "The baseball bat please." She responds. I hand her the baseball bat and say, "Look around for some ammo, there is bound to be a clip somewhere." I take all the food and medicine I can pack into the car and Naomi brings me 3 clips for the gun. "Great, we have supplies, now we have to worry about shelter." I say. "Satoshi, you might want to hurry up!" I hear Naomi whisper to me. "What is it?" I ask. "More of them! Down the street!" She yells. "No, no, NO!" I yell and whisper.

**You have a choice here guys! There are 5 zombies. They have 3 pistol clips. Satoshi is 50 percent accurate. Naomi has 40 percent strength with Satoshi going at 60 percent. (this story will be much different than others! Stats and limited ammo. So choose wisely. **

**Fight the zombies off and gain a potential shelter.**

**Get in the car and run away, leaving the shelter but reassuring safety.**

**Hide in the store and barricade everything. (worst idea)**

**Thanks guys! Sorry it was short.**


	4. Chapter 1: Ayumi and Yoshiki

**This is my THIRD TIME WRITING THIS DAMNED CHAPTER! MY INSPIRATION LEVELS ARE DANGEROUSLY LOW, DESTRUCTION IMINENT! ENJOY!**

"Ayumi, calm down." Said Yoshiki. Ayumi, being prone to panic attacks, was freaking out. "What if we don't live, WHAT IF WE CANT SURVIVE! I DON'T WANT ANYTHING LIKE HEAVENLY HOST!" she screamed. Yoshiki held her and she started to calm down. Once she calmed down, he told her the plan. "Okay Ayumi, my plan is to go to the supermarket, and get anything useful from there." "Okay… but stay alive… I don't want to lose you." She said. They got to the supermarket and walked to the food and drinks section. They grabbed everything they could, and when they got to the exit someone elbowed Yoshiki in the face and he fell down. "Ugh, GODDAMNIT!" he screamed as he watched the guy try to steal his stuff. He got up and punched the guy in the face, while Ayumi watched. The guy tried to punch him, but Yoshiki grabbed his arm, and broke it. The man screamed in pain, and Yoshiki said, "Shouldn't have screwed with me." "Come on Ayumi, let's go!" They made a break to the car, got in and sped down the road.

"Yoshiki, you have a black eye!" said Ayumi. "It's fine Ayumi, it doesn't hurt." He said back. Ayumi glared at him for being so self-less and continued looking out the window. "We have to get some weapons, we can't be like this in an apocalypse." He said. "So… gun store?" asked Ayumi. Yoshiki nodded and he drove until they got to the gun store. "Bulls-eye Bill's guns, stupid name, but it seems decent enough." He thought to himself. They ran in and took what was left. A good haul. 13 Spas-12 shells, and a Spas-12. They also found a machete for Ayumi. Surprisingly, no one tried to kill them. They got back in the car, and kept driving. Eventually, they found two survivors, standing on a truck fighting off about ten zombies. What should they do?

**Sorry if it is a bit short, these are beginning chapters, the story will be more diverse as we continue. Anyways, on to the choices.**

**Kill the survivors and zombies, take the loot.**

**Kill the zombies, leave the survivors, and possibly get a reward.**

**Ignore what you are seeing and keep driving; it's not your problem.**

**Introducing, SANITY! The more zombies you fight, the more sanity you lose. If you make a choice to not fight, you gain sanity, neat huh? If you make it to no sanity left, the character will go insane for a chapter, doing crazy things, I am also adding in infection, and health. I don't need to explain those. Make sure to vote!**


	5. Note

**To everyone who thought this was a chapter, I'm truly sorry. But I have lost all interest in fanfictions. I've almost completely quit reading, and, (Not trying to offend anyone) I think the whole idea of fanfictions is stupid. But seeing how I have a lot of people saying to keep pushing forward, I won't quit, but updates will be like once a month or something. All my attention is on my YouTube channel right now. (Megajake0) So, once again, I'm sorry for the news. I hope you understand. If things get too bad, I may pass on the torch. But for now, I will keep writing. Alright, see you in the next chapter.**

**-Jakeri9**


	6. I Quit

**Hey everybody. I'm sorry, but I quit. FanFiction is just a terrible idea. No offense. As you all know, I'm busy on my YouTube, and I'm going to do a cover of "Open Up" by Muse Of Discord soon. So I'm going to be busy getting everything edited just right. So, here is the good part, I need three people to take over my other stories, After The Party, Zombie Party, and Truth or Dare. Message me if you are interested. Goodbye guys. Also, I will still be answering every message I get, whether it is hate, or needing advice. I am going to the land of Sony Vegas Pro 13! Goodbye.**


	7. Take overs

Hey everyone, I got two people taking over so far. Impassive Tears will be taking over Zombie Party, and NyanCatsAreDABomb will take over Truth or Dare. Put me in a chapter will ya? XD But anyways, After the Party is still open. Alright, I'm off to the land of Sony Vegas again. Bye.


End file.
